The One That's Precious To Me
by KazemaruShuuya10
Summary: It's Miwa's birthday, but Kai didn't give him anything. But there was a short tragedy in his birthday. What will happen to Miwa and Kai next? Find it out by reading this fiction! Enjoy guys :


Konnichiwa! It's F-chan here! This time it's a Cardfight Vanguard yaoi ONE-SHOT! This will be my first Yaoi fanfic for Vanguard, so hope you guys enjoyed it. One more thing! Just ignore the title... I don't even know why I named this that.

P.S. It's KaiXMiwa and... It's a really short one~

Warning: Yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard. Everything belongs to Bushiroad. I only own the plot

**The One That's Precious To Me**

KAI P.O.V

'What is this feeling...? My chest hurts every time I see him. Is it because that I'm sick or? Wait no, that's impossible! I'm not sick, I mean like, only in front of him that I felt sick, so it's impossible. So, what is this feeling?! Do I... No! TOSHIKI KAI! WAKE UP! Or is it. Yeah, I think I understand it right now, I li- no, I love him. So much.

I wonder, when will I be telling him about my feelings... But eh, tomorrow is his birthday. I think I'll tell him that tomorrow...'

NORMAL P.O.V.

When Kai's out of his thoughts, he went walking. He was thinking about giving something for his best friend. He keeps on going to some store until, "Yo, Kai!" There was someone who greeted him and that was... Miwa.

Kai's kinda shocked because of his sudden appearance. He kept silence for a moment, but then he speak up, "What are you doing in here?"

Miwa gave him a friendly smile, "Oi oi, don't be like that... I'm just having a walk. Nothing else. And you? It's rare to see you walking from store to store you know."

Kai frowned. 'He has been following me!' Kai sighed, "You're following me? Are you a stalker or something? How long have you been following me?" Kai felt uneasy.

Miwa smirked, "What's with you today Kai? It's unusual to hear you asked some stuff at once~"

Kai gave him a death-unfriendly glare. He didin't answer and then left him.

"Hey, oh c'mon! I'm just kidding. I followed you since you walked out from your apartment just now. I didn't mean to stalk you, you know. I wanna call your name but you look like you're in hurry and that's something weird to see. So I decided to follow you. Gomen!"

Kai said nothing. He looked at him for awhile, then turned his face. "... Hey, what do you want to have for your birthday?"

Miwa went quiet. 'What did he say? Wow that's pretty unusual... But my heart, my chest hurts! What the heck is this?!' Then he gave a faked smile, "Ye-yeah, eh, um... I don't exactly know what I want..." Miwa answer while putting his hand behind his head and blushed.

Kai smiled a bit, then he left without saying a word. 'He doesn't even know what he wants. Such a kid!' He kinda blushed a little when he realized that. But, he doesn't really wanna care about it and continued he's walk.

MIWA P.O.V.

'He smiled. He just smiled right?!... WHAT IS THIS?! My heart is racing just as fast as when I'm running. Do I... NO! NO NO NO WAY! It's impossible... I eh, ah, uh, um... I like him don't I? Or, is it, love...? My heart is pounding like crazy again, and when he asked what I want, what I actually want is, him. I want him to be my lover, I love him….. But what can I expect? He doesn't even know my feeling towards him. Ah, I should just gave up.'

NORMAL P.O.V

Miwa heads home while Kai continue his 'work'.

At the end, Kai didn't buy anything for Miwa. He's desperate. He doesn't know what to give. And he felt so sad, he really felt like wanna cry. But then, he tried not to give up and keep on searching until midnight and all of the stores are closed. When he arrived at his apartment, he cried. He thought that he failed as a friend.

'He will hate me because I don't give him anything. I wish he forgives me, but then, I can't tell him what I feel...'

His room is so quiet. He didn't do anything he just cried in his bed. Suddenly, something came up on his mind and he smiled.

'I might not be able to give him any gift, but I, I will definitely give him something special! I have to! I... He always here for me although I'm so cold when I got back to this city, he still talk to me. This time, it's my turn to be there for him, as more than a friend, not a bestfriend either. More than a best friend.'

The Next Day~...

Kai walked to the Card Capital. Last night he got a call from Aichi that told his that they're gonna make a surprise party for Miwa there. At first he said that he doesn't wanna go, but then Aichi said that there is something that they want him to do there, so he decided to come.

When he reach the store, it was said there that it will be closed for a day. When he enter the store, it was pitch black there and then suddenly someone grab him from behind pull him down. Kai was a bit scared at the first but then when he realize that it was Aichi, he's back to his usual self.

"Sssh!... Don't say anything! By the way, you're late. What's wrong? And where's your present for Miwa-kun?" Aichi asked.

Kai didn't answer. He lowered his head. And it made Aichi a bit worried at the first but then he understand it. "O-oh, you don't bring it don't you?" there was a short pause. Then Aichi continued, "Or is it, that… You don't even have one for Miwa-kun?"

Kai nodded then sighed. He was completely blanked. He doesn't even know what to say or what will he say to him if he ask for his gift. Suddenly, Aichi tap Kai's back.

"Daijoubu daijoubu ne, Kai-kun! I got a perfect gift for him just from you~"Aichi gave him a friendly smile.

Kai frowned. 'What the heck is Aichi thinking?! What the heck is he saying?! A gift…?' Kai mumbled something but it's to soft for Aichi to hear.

"You know Kai… I know something about you and him." Suddenly, a voice appeared from nowhere. It's Misaki.

"I think, I really know even more than what you know~" She start teasing him. She actually grinned a bit, but since it's dark in there, they can't really see it perfectly. But, Kai knows what's coming to him.

"Don't…" He warned her. He actually kinda scared of her when it comes to something like this. Because she's a girl and usually girls know better about love than boys. So, he can't really fight back when it comes to something like this. All he can do is warn her.

Suddenly, Misaki pulled him to a room (which is Shin's room). Then in there she whispered something to him.

"Kai… I know for sure that you… love Miwa. With all of your heart." She whispered.

Kai's eyes widen. His face was red. He felt like the room is as hot as hell! Although the air-conditioner is actually on.

Misaki smiled. Since the light is on, she can see him blushing like crazy. Then she pat on Kai's shoulder and say, "Hey, I know that you think he doesn't like you back. You should know that he loves you too."

Kai gave her a suspicious look. "How the heck do you know it? You don't have any prove right?"

Misaki smiled. "Oh, so you wanna have a prove? You want to see it? Really? I'll show you once he come! But first, you… have to pretend to be my boyfriend! That way you will see all of his movements and stuff. But, JUST PRETENDING. So, what do you say?"

Kai's left eye is twitching. 'REALLY?! SHE REALLY MEAN THAT?! Wow, I can't believe it!' He thinks for awhile, then answer, "Okay. I'll do it! But if you're wrong, you better be ready to pay for it!"

Misaki's face is so calm. It's like, there is nothing to be afraid of. Then she gave him a challenge too, "If, I was right, what should I do to you? Oh wait wait wait! I know! You have to kiss him in front of us! Deal?" She reach out her right hand to shake his hand as a sign of a deal.

Kai was kinda scared at the first but then…. "Deal. It's a deal." He tried so hard so he won't lose his coolness and it kinda worked, he thinks. But then he realized, that… This is might what Aichi said earlier! That he got something! Oh no. It better ended up good. He thought to himself.

Misaki realized that Kai is acting kinda strange, although, if others see him, they won't realize it. "What is it now? You seemed problem by the deal. You wanna change it?" Misaki finally asked.

"N-no, I don't. It's just… It's just that… Is this, what Aichi is talking about?"

"Finally, you realized it. To be honest, yes it is. We HAVE to do this in order to make you say it!"

Kai was shocked and he moves backward towards the door. "DON'T SET THINGS UP! I DON'T LIKE IT THIS WAY!"

Misaki gave him a straight face. Then she said, "Like it or not, we will! He has to understand your feelings! No matter what! It's not good to hold back like this. Okay?" Then she smiled.

Kai stopped moving. He lowered his head, and then he hold it up again and say, "Okay. I get it. Please me him understand my feelings too!"

…. "Good."

After Kai and Misaki went out, Kamui came in to the shop panting hardly. Aichi blinked his eyes and say, "Hey Kamui. What's wrong?"

Kamui tried his best to get enough air and speak. "H-hey… Ai..chi… Onii-…san… Gomen,… I'm… late… There… was… a dog…. w-who… chased me… from my… house and… I think… I j-…just lost…him."

Aichi burst out laughing. "How can that happen?"

"Well I don't know… But I think I stepped on his tail…"

"… But you didn't forget Miwa-kun's present don't you?"

He took his backpack and opened it. "Hehehe! It's here! Of course not. Who would do such a stupid thing as forgetting something as important as this?!" H e smiled.

Kai's eyes went wide. 'I-important?!' he never thought that something like that will be such an important thing. Well, it is a part of a birthday party, but important?! He lowered his head.

Misaki realized it and hit Kamui's head. Then she whispered to him, "HEY! Do you actually forget the ultimate plan today?!"

Kamui pouted. "Hmph, Kai heh? I remember it. Sorry if he felt disturbed! And by the way,... Where is lose-umi? Aren't he invited?"

"Oh, Morikawa is invited. But now he's somewhere in the town because I asked him to get me some stuff that Shin forget to buy last night."

"Hey Misaki! I heard that!" Suddenly a voice came out from nowhere. It's Shin's voice. He's in the kitchen right now, preparing the foods and the cake for Miwa's birthday party.

"Whatever…"

Then, they all start preparing the party when suddenly Morikawa came with Izaki and all the stuffs that they need.

"I'M BAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!~~~~~~~~~~~"

Aichi sweat dropped. And Kamui made a 'Cih!' sound from his mouth.

"Hey, I guess we're not late after all eh Morikawa? I thought we are since the store is so crowded and we can't even move!" Izaki said.

"Hey hey… We better prepare it as soon as possible. He can be here at any minute now," Misaki explained.

"Yeah!"

When they all start preparing, Misaki noticed that Kai is only standing in the corner watching. Misaki raised her left eyebrow but then she started talking.

"Hey, care to join us? We need some hands in here"

Kai nodded and then he started helping them. Morikawa and Izaki notice his personality changed, so they asked Misaki.

"What's with him?"

"Oh it's nothing. Just as planned!~"

"Oh the plan yeah… WHAT?! YOU ACTUALLY MADE HIM DO THE PLAN?! HOW THE HECK DID YOU EVEN DO THAT? WHAT KIND OF TRICKS ARE YOU PLAYING NOW?!"

"Morikawa! Take it easy man! Don't scream out loud, someone might hear you! Ugh…"

"Just take it easy, I didn't do anything to him, I just use some of my special ability. And ability even you guys never seen before~" Misaki chuckled.

That one sentence made Morikawa and Izaki's mouth close and open just like a fish. They can't believe what they said although Izaki tried to chill. It's like, IMPOSSIBLE! Kai got affected by her? Seriously?

"Okay, we're done!" Kamui shouted. He's one of the happiest people since he doesn't really like this kind of job. The others can only smile hearing his comment, except for Kai. He's still thinking about what's next…

"Hey, try make it looked real okay? I bet this is so gonna worked out!" Misaki cheer him up and smiled.

Kai gave her a smile too. He's actually super-cute when he smiled. "Yeah…"

Then, they all asked Morikawa and Izaki to guard the street. They were told to keep on guard just in case if suddenly Miwa show up.

… Some minutes passed and suddenly Morikawa saw a teenage boy holding his phone looking like he's texting someone while smiling and headed to the shop. They quickly went in the shop and told them what they saw.

"HEY! I saw him! He's going this way but…." Morikawa's voice suddenly disappeared. Kai can feel the pressure. He knew something was wrong. They saw something. He want to say something when Aichi interrupted.

"What is it?" Aichi asked. "Hey, you two? Please tell us what's with the but!"

"Well, he was walking here and he was smiling while texting someone, I think… I can't really see what he's doing but that's what we think." Izaki answered.

"Oh… So, plan failed huh?" Aichi asked again, looking to Misaki.

"Nope it's not!" Misaki gave them a smile and looked at Kai's confused and shock face. "He might be holding his phone, but that doesn't mean that he's texting someone and it might be because he read something good or great like, someone just said a happy birthday to him? He's having his birthday today, so anything could happen. Let's not give up, okay?"

Aichi, Morikawa and Izaki smiled. Kai lowered his face but then he gave her a sweet smile. While Kamui, yeah, he made a 'hmph' sound but then he grinned too. Suddenly, he screamed out loud,

"Alright! You two are so gonna lose, got that?!" He screamed.

"Take it easy, Kamui. You don't want him to hear all the noise," Suddenly Shin appeared from nowhere bringing a big cake to the room. "Let's do it shall we?"

They turned off the lights since they turned it on when they were preparing all the stuffs.

In not even a minute after the lights went off, Miwa came in to the store. He was kinda confused at the first since its pitch black and no sign of living things. But then, he realized a move on the corner and when he tried to reach it, the lights was turned on by Misaki, who was holding Kai's arm tightly like they were dating.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIWAAAAA!" Everyone shouted happily.

Miwa was shocked. He felt really happy with this kind of surprise party.

"Thanks guys! Wow, this is fantastic! Thanks for these!" Then he looked around and saw Kai and Misaki holding hands. He was kinda backed at first, but then when he thinks about it again, it is kinda possible that Kai likes Misaki. He had… lost… He thought, but he tried to be as cheerful as always and teased them. "So, I see that you two are dating right now eh?~"

Misaki smiled, "Yes we are! Kai just confessed to me this morning~ Isn't it great?"

"Oh I see…"

"Isn't it great Miwa-kun?" Aichi suddenly shouted. Kamui stood behind him nodded.

"Y-Yeah…"

Miwa lowered his face. He's totally lost! Lost to his friend… Unknown by him, Kamui grinned happily. It worked! He thinks.

Silence… That's everything for a moment until Shin decided to broke it, "Well, then, shall we get this party started?" He smiled.

The others nodded. Then, the party begins. It was a lot of fun for them! Except for Miwa who is still thinking about Kai X Misaki's relationship. He was on his own world until….

"Hey, Miwa. You looked kinda pale. What's wrong?" a girl's voice asked him. He knew that it had to be Misaki.

"N-no… I'm fine," He simply answered.

Misaki chuckled. She knew that the plan totally worked. "Yeah, you are~"

Miwa frowned. He saw Misaki just laugh, and that's rare, so there must be something else that she see or knew but he doesn't, "Hey, what's so funny? Do I have something on my face?"

"No silly! Come here. I got to tell you something!" Misaki pulled Miwa's hand and drag him to the corner of the room. The hid behind the new shelf that Shin just bought.

"Look it might sounds weird but I gotta tell you this!..." Then Misaki whispered something to Miwa's ear.

While those two are in the corner, Aichi talked to Kai.

"Kai-kun! You know what? I think it went pretty well. Misaki is on her move now." Aichi smiled. A really sweet friendly smile.

Kai can't help but smiled back. Then, he saw Kamui walking towards them with a naughty face. Then he say, "Hey, why don't we try listening to their conversation? I bet it's a good one!"

Don't know how come or why, Kai and Aichi nodded and head to the corner, looking at them from a distance.

"WAIT, WHAT?! NO NO NO! That's impossible Misaki! You're kidding right?!" Miwa backed up in disbelief.

But, before Misaki could explain further, Miwa hit his elbow to the self on his right side making it fell down towards him.

He didn't scream at all. He was to shock, to scared, and he thought that he will be killed by that!

Suddenly, a strong push from someone blew him of the place he was standing. He fell to the ground but he's not injured at all. He only hit his head a bit but he's fine.

When he tried to open his eyes, no, when he opened his eyes, he saw someone else under the shelf. It wasn't Misaki since she was standing in the corner because she was shocked too. He turned to the shelf and found that they guy that pushed him, that protected him is none other than his own best friend… Kai.

"K-Kai?... Kai?! KAI?! KAAAAIIIIIII! Oi Kai, wake up. Oh My God…..!" Miwa is freaking out. He saw some blood flowing down from Kai's head. He was badly injured! He tried to lif the shelf on his own but he didn't seem like he has the power to do so. Suddenly, Aichi, Morikawa and Izaki came over. Aichi tapped on his shoulder and smiled, "He's gonna be fine, let's lift this in 1..2…3!" The shelf was lifted. Misaki called the ambulance and it came quick. They bring Kai to the hospital immediately. Miwa went into the ambulance to accompany his friend, while the others followed them using Shin's car.

In the ambulance, Miwa can't stop looking at Kai's face. He's so damn worried! And,…. At the same time, he was still thinking about what Misaki said earlier. She told him the truth about everything. He start crying in disbelief. He, he injured his own friend! His friend that he love most. What should he say when Kai woke up?!

Suddenly, a soft skin touched Miwa's hand. It was Kai's hand. He's still conscious!

"K-Kai…. Kai, look, I'm so sorry! I… you… You shouldn't, you.. you…" Miwa is in a really big mess right now. He can't even think right. He was afraid that Kai will hate him because of this. He shut his eyes and tears starting to flow out of his eyes.

Kai smiled and touch Miwa's face, he rubbed Miwa's eyes so the tears went away. "Hey, I'm fine, okay. And this is not your fault. Not at all… I do… this because that… I…" By seeing the look on Kai's face, he must be very sleepy since there are a lot of bloods coming out of his head.

"K-Kai, please stop! You can tell me everything later!"

Kai's mouth didn't stop moving and it made Miwa lowered his head to hear what he's trying to say

… "I…..Love….You…..Mi…wa…" Then he fell asleep.

Miwa needed a couple of seconds to really understand the situation. But when he looked at Kai's cute sleeping face, he smiled and whispered, "I love you too, Kai…"

Once they reached the hospital, Kai was bought to a special treatment for his head. Miwa is only standing outside the room. He wasn't allowed to come in no matter what is his reason.

"MIWA!" A shout broke Miwa from his thoughts and stuff. He looked to the direction where the voice came from. He saw Aichi, Misaki, Kamui, Shin, Morikawa and Izaki ran towards him.

He gave them a smile as a sign that everything is okay. They sighed because they felt relieved seeing Miwa's answer.

And they didn't wait long, they doctor opened the door and let them in, "He's fine. But he still needed some rest. Don't bother him to much okay?" He smiled and walked away.

They looked inside and saw Kai looking at them with a smile. Miwa was the one who came in first. "Hey… How are you?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry, come." He moved his hand showing him to come in.

Miwa smiled and looked back, "Hey guys you want to-"He blinked and realize that they were no one behind him. "O-oi, seriously?!" He went out of the room and looked around. Well, there is no sign of anyone, so he decided to come in by himself.

He sat on a chair beside Kai's bed and looked at him, well, actually, looking at his injuries. Intensely. And it made Kai felt uncomfortable.

"What are you looking at?" He asked coldly.

His question made Miwa felt guilty. He was so cold to him. Well, it's not like he wasn't cold to him yesterday or what but… Yeah, Miwa can't think well right now. He felt guiltier and guiltier every time. He turned his face to the other side and lowered his face a bit, avoiding the eye contact.

Seeing what his best friend just did, Kai sighed. He felt kinda guilty because of his cold question. He was trying to come up with something just to be interrupted by Miwa, "Look Miwa…. I'm-"

"I love you too"

…..

…..

…..

…..

'What did he just said?! He loved me too? I can't believe it. Wait, how did he even know that?! Did I ever… Oh yeah, Misaki told him huh? But… He believed her?' Kai's eyes stare at Miwa in disbelief. His face turned red, just like a tomato.

Miwa stood up and say, "Well, in case you forgot, you're the one who told me about your feelings first. In the ambulance! But, I don't think you remember and since the doctor said that you need some rest, I'll be going then". His face is also burning. As red as an apple! He's so gonna get the heck outta there right now!

Miwa was about to walk towards the door when Kai grabbed his hand, looking at him sharply, staring at him… But then he smiled, pulled Miwa and kissed him passionately on his lips.

Miwa was shocked at the first but then he kissed back. After a few moments, Kai broke the kiss and smiled, "Who said I forgot? I just can't believe what you said to me just now."

Miwa smiled back, "Well I can't believe that you made up a silly plan with the others then save me from getting crushed by the shelf. That's one pretty stupid things you did you know. And besides, you're not that kind of guy that will do such a thing to others, "

"Well, you always want to save someone precious to you right? And I didn't bring any gift for you so, this is my gift,"

Then Kai kissed him again in the lips. This time, it's even better than the first~

**-OWARI!-**

Well, that's all folks! I know it kinda sucks and its one stupid long story, but, hope you enjoy, and please review it! ^^

Arigatou minnasan! Mata ne~


End file.
